


Sbohem můj příteli, sbohem má minulosti

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Au - Mary lives, Future Fic, Grieving John, M/M, Regret, Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Johna čeká bolestné loučení a může se jen ptát, jestli pro svého přítele udělal dost.





	Sbohem můj příteli, sbohem má minulosti

**Author's Note:**

> Cítila jsem potřebu napsat zase něco velice angsty. Přesto prosím zkuste dočíst až do konce.

John se rozhlédl kolem sebe a znovu pocítil vztek, jak málo lidí dnes přišlo. Sice se dávno prokázalo, že v té staré aféře byl jeho přítel obviňován neprávem, ale nálepku vyvrhele je mnohem snazší získat než se jí zbavit. Alespoň, že jejich stará parta se dostavila kompletní, přinejmenším jich je dost, aby nesli rakev.  
Ale možná je to takhle lepší, byl to velice uzavřený člověk a nejspíš by nestál o davy zvědavců. Takhle tu byli jen ti, kteří ho dobře znali.  
Bylo to pět dnů, co John nad ránem obdržel telefonát, na jaký se nezapomíná. „Voláme vám, protože jste na prvním místě jeho pohotovostních kontaktů ...“ Johna překvapilo, že i po tolika letech je to on, ale o téhle skutečnosti dumal až mnohem později. V tu chvíli vnímal jen: „Je nám velice líto … někdy během včerejší noci … střelil se do srdce.“  
Sebevražda! Johnovi hučelo v uších a nedokázal to pochopit. Ano, věděl, že jeho přítel na tom není úplně dobře jak fyzicky tak duševně, ale poctivě se ho snažil navštěvovat a věřil, že tuhle černou fázi už překonal.  
Ježíši! John ani netušil, že má pořád zbraň (ale zastyděl se při vzpomínce na svůj vlastní nelegální suvenýr z války) a pak taky čekal spíš předávkování, usnout a už se neprobudit. Ale střelit se? A když už, proč ne do hlavy? Ne moc úhledný zato rychlý konec, sám o něm svého času přemýšlel. Proč do hrudníku? Podle pitevní zprávy (John jí neměl vidět, ale Molly mu neodmítla tuhle laskavost) ani nezemřel okamžitě. Proč do srdce? Chtěl tím snad světu něco říct? Dopis na vysvětlenou nezanechal.  
John se s pocitem viny zahleděl na svůj snubní prsten. Kdysi mezi nimi něco bylo, nebo spíš mohlo být, ale okolnosti to zhatily. John se přes to dokázal přenést, začít znovu a nalézt své štěstí. On bohužel ne.  
Tohle byla pro Johna hodně hořká pilulka, protože po všech kotrmelcích a bolestech svého života konečně zakotvil v naplňujícím vztahu, doufal že se jeho příteli podaří totéž.  
John vkládal velké naděje v Billa Wigginse. Tenhle bývalý feťák a Sherlockův příležitostný informátor byl už několik let čistý, jako start do nové životní éry si udělal ošetřovatelský kurz a s velkým entusiasmem se chopil svého nového úkolu. Ale někteří lidí zkrátka doopravdy milují pouze jedinkrát.  
Přinejmenším Bill pomohl Johnovi zařídit pohřeb. Nebylo to nijak složité, v závěti byly zcela jasné pokyny, ale nebyl nikdo jiný, kdo by se toho ujal. S pokrevní rodinou měl jeho přítel mizerné vztahy a ani se dnes nikdo z nich neukázal.  
John se neklidně zavrtěl, vždycky když byl ve stresu, bolelo ho rameno a Rosie už nebyla nejlehčí, budou jí za chvíli čtyři. Byla to ovšem velice vnímavá holčička. Nejen, že vycítila Johnův zármutek, ale i jí bude tenhle podivný strejda, kterého jezdili navštěvovat, scházet.  
Mary zaznamenala jeho napjatý výraz a šla si Rosie převzít. Doktora velice překvapilo, že chtěla také přijít, ti dva si nebyli zvlášť blízcí, ale Mary vysvětlila, že je tu hlavně kvůli Rosie. John sám bude jistě příliš rozrušený, aby měl kapacity navrch utěšovat svou dceru. V tom se nemýlila, za ty roky ho měla dobře přečteného, zdaleka ne tak dobře jak Sherlock, ale stejně. Svého času ho to štvalo, ale dnes byl rád, že nemusí vysvětlovat, jak mizerně se cítí.  
Už zažil řadu ztrát: máma, kamarádi v Afghánistánu a ten Sherlockův stupidní kousek před sedmi lety! Co na tom, že byl nahraný, Johnovy tehdejší pocity byly reálné. Alespoň Mary zůstala, proti všem očekáváním přežila kulku do břicha a Rosie tak nepřišla o mámu. Sice se nakonec rozvedli, ale relativně přátelsky a přinejmenším tuhle krev John na rukou neměl.  
Tahle úvaha přiměla Johna očima vyhledat svou nynější zákonnou polovičku právě hovořící s Billem Murrayem. Nejspíš ho neměl zvát na svou druhou svatbu, možná ho měl vynechat i z té první, ale zkrátka to byl přítel, chtěl se s ním podělit o svou radost. Bylo to od Johna kruté? Ach bože, tak to nechtěl! Věřil, že všechny city tohohle druhu už vyprchaly.  
Najednou měl pocit, že jeho vlastní štěstí vykvetlo zalévané krví. Měl něco udělat? Mohl vůbec něco udělat jinak? Lépe? Dokázal by dnešku předejít?  
U vchodu do budovy postávala farářka s černou štolou přes rochetu. Jestli Johna něco překvapilo, pak právě tohle. Nikdy neměl důvod považovat svého přítele za nábožensky založeného, spíš naopak a přece si přál církevní obřad. Potřeboval vykoupení? Cítil snad stále vinu za všechny životy, které neochránil? Snad jen John tušil, jak citlivý muž se skrývá pod tou chladnou, profesionální maskou skrýval! Teď je mrtvý a John se musí sám sebe ptát, jestli pro něj udělal dost.  
Tento člověk byl významnou součástí Johnovy minulosti a on doufal, že najde způsob, jak ho začlenit i do své budoucnosti.  
Doktorovy úvahy přerušil příjezd pohřebního vozu. Když konečně zastavil na prostranství před krematoriem, John s pěticí dalších mužů se připravili převzít svou čestnou úlohu.  
Náhle cítil povzbudivé sevření svého zdravého ramene: „Johne no tak, víš dobře, že to nebyla tvá vina. Byl jsi mu dobrým přítelem. A já přece vím, o čem mluvím.“  
Johne se vděčně otočil na svého manžela. Ano, Sherlock má pravdu. On sice bude truchlit, ale nesmí se užírat, že je šťastný, však si to oba tvrdě zasloužili.  
John se nadechl a po vojensku narovnal, přišel čas říci sbohem jeho příteli, spolubojovníku a veliteli Jamesi Sholtovi.

**Author's Note:**

> Jsem mrcha, já vím, ale na to jste si za ten rok a tři čtvrtě co píšu, už mohli zvyknout :-)  
> Ovšem Vaše případné kudos a komentáře za žádnou samozřejmost nepovažuju!


End file.
